This invention relates to corona shield assemblies for mounting with transmission line assemblies for the prevention of corona at assembly locations. More specifically, this invention relates to apparatus for shielding expansion type terminal connectors from corona.
Prior art corona ring or shield assemblies previously have consisted of cylinders mounted around a bus support terminal, or tubular circular rings mounted in parallel adjacent a bus support terminal fitting. Both prior art corona ring or shield applications have been unwieldy in terms of size and weight and in some cases must be assembled prior to final assembly of the terminal fitting on the transmission line. The tubular circular corona rings of the past design, to properly protect against the effects of corona, have been very large with respect to the terminal fitting. This not only is unsightly and creates difficulties in installation and maintenance but also adds to expense in the form of materials and labor and requires an undue amount of inventory space for factory storage.
Thus, there is a need in the field for a lightweight, relatively inexpensive and compact corona shield assembly to be used in connection with a variety of transmission line subassemblies for the protection from the effects of corona. Further, there is a need in the field for a corona shield assembly that may be assembled in the field after the transmission line subassembly has been connected and installed. Additionally, there is a need in the field for a corona shield assembly that allows access to the transmission line terminal subassembly for maintenance and other service work.